


Braids

by sanmittaii111



Series: AOT Oneshots. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren and ymir, Founding Titan - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, not ymir but ymir fritz the founder, season 4 aot spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmittaii111/pseuds/sanmittaii111
Summary: Ymir gives Eren a braid.. that's it...( In this Eren's body is not in the nape of the founding titan and he is separated from it.)
Relationships: Eren/Freedom, Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Series: AOT Oneshots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Braids

“Ymir, what are you doing?” 

Ymir’s hand still played with his hair.

They were watching the scouts dumbly move around his founding titan form, looking for Eren's body inside the titan.

Ymir let go of his hair, his hair feeling a bit weird.

He felt around and it felt like a single braid on the side of his hair with the rest of it down.

“Thanks, Ymir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bark..bark..bark..


End file.
